


Deserving

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crying Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hugs, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Doubt, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 07, shiro is the best boyfriend, shiro loves you baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The only person who doesn't realize how good of a leader he's become is Keith himself.





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's choice, author's choice, someone who lacks confidence is showered with praise and doesn't know how to handle it_

Contrary to how he'd handled the battle with Lotor, Keith still didn't believe he had what it took to be the leader Voltron needed. Black accepted him, but Shiro's bond with her had been cut the moment Allura retrieved his consciousness. He was a better leader than he'd been during the early scuffles with Lotor, but at the expense of Shiro no longer being part of the team.

Hunk had started calling him "Chief." Pidge looked at him with glowing admiration. Allura and Coran couldn't stop talking about how he'd grown so much. Lance, who once shouted that he never wanted Keith leading him anywhere, said he was _proud_ to be Keith's right arm.

And then there was Shiro, who praised him more than anyone. _I'm proud of you, Keith. Black made the right choice, we both knew you could do it. You've become everything I always thought you could be. You're amazing._

It was too much. Not only was he still getting used to being praised so readily, but in the back of his mind a sharp, critical voice kept telling him _you don't deserve this. You stole Black from him, stole his purpose, took everything he worked so hard for._

The voice reminded him of everything he'd done wrong, even in the past. His flaws, how they'd put the team in danger more than once. How he'd basically _abandoned_ them for the Blade.

But mostly, it came back to Shiro and how Keith had basically ruined his life.

_You don't deserve this. You don't deserve **him.**_

"Keith?" A gentle nudge to his shoulder, Shiro's hand on his face. "Keith, you okay? I just asked if you wanted anything from the market."

"Oh." _Look at him, once a powerful leader, now he's an errand boy and it's all your fault._ "No, I'm good. I was just gonna heat up some soup before I head out to discuss more defense plans with Iverson."

Shiro smiled.

"You're so on top of things, Keith. I can't tell you enough how proud I am-"

" _Stop!_ " Without a single warning, tears began to spill down his cheeks. "Stop, please, I-I don't-" He hiccuped, burying his face in his hands, feeling pathetic. Shiro's arms immediately went around him and hugged him tightly, stroking the back of his head.

"Keith?!"

"I'm _not_ the leader! I just took it away from you, and I don't deserve it! I made so many mistakes, I nearly got everyone killed! Being a Paladin was your life, your whole purpose, and I _stole it!_ " The words tumbled out in a mess, Keith sniffling and choking back sobs all the while. "You deserved better. I took everything from you, I'm sorry, I don't deserve it, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Keith..." Shiro hugged him more tightly, and Keith buried his face in his chest. "Whoever's been telling you that is an idiot, because I distinctly remember telling you I _wanted_ you to lead Voltron if something happened to me. And I remember Black specifically choosing you, unless you forgot both of those instances." Keith swallowed, trying to stem the stubborn tears.

"I _know,_ but..."

"Who's been giving you a bad time? Is it James again? Am I gonna have to-"

"It's not James. He and I aren't exactly friends but we're getting along." Keith lifted his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "It's not anyone on the team, it's not a stranger, it's..." He sighed. "It's me. _I_ still don't feel like I'm good enough. And...we never talked about how I cut off your arm, how I stole Black and never asked if you wanted her back, how I-"

"Stop right there." Shiro kissed his forehead. "We don't _need_ to talk about these things, except how Black chose you because you're amazing and she found you worthy. She loves you, Keith, because _I_ love you. End of story." Keith's hands clutched at the front of Shiro's jacket as he pressed his cheek against him.

"I know you do. I've never doubted it, I just..." He sniffled. "Well, what about your arm?"

"The thing that was controlling me? Making me hurt you?" Shiro stroked his cheek with his new hand, the one built and powered for him by the Holts and Allura. "I hated myself when I realized what I'd done to you, Keith. But I know you've never held it against me. So why would I hold anything against you?"

Keith managed a tiny smile, nestling further into the embrace.

"I must sound so pathetic right now."

"It sounds more like you've been bottling this up for way too long." Shiro leaned down and kissed his damp cheeks. "But don't listen to Mean Keith, okay? He's wrong. You're doing a great job as leader, and even if I miss being a Paladin, I'm far from useless. The Garrison's still working on that new ship, and Sam Holt's been saying I should be the one to fly it."

"Good." Keith sniffled. "You deserve to fly."

"When are you supposed to meet Iverson?" Shiro asked.

"Later this evening. He's with the Holts and the MFEs right now," Keith said. "Why?"

"Maybe I'll skip the market. We'll order takeout, watch something on Netflix, just you and me." He brushed his lips against Keith's. "How does that sound?" Keith smiled more, blinking away the last of his tears.

"Perfect. You always know how to make me feel better."

It would take time for Mean Keith to shut his trap, but at least the rest of the team would always be there to drown him out.

And he had Shiro. Kind, understanding, loving, indulgent Shiro to dole out hugs and cozy evenings on the couch whenever he needed them.


End file.
